Time Travel is a pain just like Tony
by Revenge77
Summary: Hawk-Eye's and Black Widow's daughter has to time travel to when Tony is a teen to save his life. Revenge: Rating might change later. Hide me and don't let Tony take my cookie if you do save me from Tony I split it with you. If you want to know what type it is it's a very chewy, very big chocolate chip cookie.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, but Hunter and Clove.

Revenge: Okay, if you didn't know Hunter is Hawk-Eye's and Black Widow's daughter. Please don't ask me why Clove was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. By the way Hunter is fourteen and Clove is twelve. Don't comment on their age please.

Chapter one:

I was walking through the hallway of my school when all of a sudden my physics a teacher bumped into me.

"Sorry," I said.

"No don't be...Wait Bella Reese is that you?" he asked and looked as if he was seeing a I just stood there silent.

"You haven't aged a day in the past twenty years," he said.

"Uh, sorry, but I don't know what your talking about," I said and walked off to my next class.

After school:

"I home!," I yelled as I walked into Tony's level of the tower.

"Shhh! You're starting to sound like Clove," my Dad said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Weirdest thing happened to day my physics teacher...," I started, but Tony cut me off.

"He didn't give you a F did he because I know for sure that you at least should have gotten a B," Tony said and I held up my test that said A plus and Tony seemed to calm down some.

"Anyway as I was saying, he called me Bella Reese and also commented that I hadn't aged in twenty years," I said and Tony looked at me weirdly.

"Oh my gosh you do look like the Jinx Bella Reese minus the brown hair and two different colored eyes. Another thing is your don't steal my phone just because you lost yours, speaking of which where is my phone," Tony said.

"Here you go," I said and handed him his phone then I said,"I couldn't find mine so I took yours."

"I take the phone part back," he said and my Dad was not even paying attention.

"Okay...Where's Clove?" I asked.

"Here!" Clove yelled and jumped out of the vent and onto my shoulders.

"Clove do me favor and get off of me," I said and she stood on my shoulders and jumped off.

"So you have a doppelganger?" she asked.

"I doubt it," I said shrugging my shoulders and I looked at Tony who was clutching his chest.

"Tony! Is something wrong?" Clove asked rather worried and Tony fell to the floor unconscious. My Dad stood up quickly got the others and took Tony to a hospital wing.

Three Hours Later

"So what's wrong with him?" my Mom asked.

"Well, from what the scan looks like, it looks as if someone crushed his heart literally," Bruce said.

"So somebody tried to kill him today and I think it was Ghost," my Mom said.

"No not today, but years ago," Bruce said.

"You mean someone did this years ago?" my Dad asked.

"Hey, didn't Tony say that there was a girl that looked like Hunter when he was a teen?" Clove asked.

"Bruce, didn't Tony and you make a time machine?" Clove asked.

"I'm going to hate this aren't I?" I asked and Clove shoved me out of the room so she could tell the others her crazy plan.

To be continued

Revenge: Please I'm begging you review if not I'll try my best not to hulk out.(Thinking about all the cookies she'll get just because she didn't get mad and if she does not one cookie for herself.)

Bruce Banner(Hulk):Uh, by that she means she'll try not to lose her temper and shoot Tony with a arrow just because she is angry. She has done it in the past. Now ,Revenge, I'll give you a cookie if you don't use the word hulk like that again.

Tony:Please review I don't to be shot again.(Gets down on his knees pleading to you to review.)

Revenge: Yay, give me,give me, me cookie!(Gets handed the cookie and runs off.)

Tony:What have you done!(Runs after Revenge to yet again to get her cookie.)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, but Clove,Joseph,Trixie,Aria,Beatrice,Skipp,Leo,Timoth y,Otis,Sondra,Penny, and Hunter.

Chapter two:Time travel.

Well, it took a while for Clove to win which never happens when my mother is now I'm in the lab with Bruce with, my hair brown, checking my vitals to see if I'll be okay with the time travel.

"Remember what your name is?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Bella Reese, but my real name is Hunter Barton," I said and he nodded.

"Okay, Natasha, you guys can come in," Bruce said and my mom,dad,Thor,Steve,and Clove.

"Hey, good luck kid," Steve said and I mumbled a thanks.

"Bye,Little bird and take this it'll help you," my Dad said handing me at lest two million dollars.

"Bye, Hunter and make sure to get your hands on a bow," my Mom said.

"Good luck daughter of Hawk and Spider," Thor said.

"Hey, good luck Hunt," Clove said.

"Thanks I guess,just make sure nobody touches my stuff," I said and stood up then walked over to from there was a blur until I set up and realized I was in central park. Then all of a sudden Iron man flew by and stopped in front of me.

"Who are you and where are you from?" he asked pointing his repulsers at me and I just raised an eye brow at him.

"I'm from earth you idiot and my name is known off your business," I said standing up and dusting myself that I walked off trying to look for a place to stay.

"Woah, hold it ,Miss, I need you to tell me what that light was," he said and I looked at him weirdly.

"That was a experiment on a flash light ending with a weird explosion," I said walking away until he stopped me again.

"I don't believe you," he said.

I just stopped and sighed then said,"Look man I had a long day and I really just want to find place to sleep. So if you want to you can tell me where the cheapest place to stay is," I said then I remembered my dad handed me some money.

"You know what never mind I'll find a place by myself," I said and walked off knowing was a while I reached the apartment building that I always liked and bought a the rooms were empty with white walls.

"I'm so going shopping and getting a good paying job," I said and thanked the guy. After he left I ran around looking for ever entrance/exit rout for me and future enemies. So after that I grabbed my coat set it down on the floor and went to sleep.

The next morning:

I woke up around nine o'clock A.M and asked the door man what day it was and it turned out to be Sunday. So I left to do some shopping I bought a bed set, a memory foam mattress/pillows, and silver silk bedding. I also got:A white couch,white arm chair,white love seat,purple pillows for them, and cherry wooded table with matching chairs, and paint. All in all spent a thousand dollars and I put my home to get together.

"Now that is done time to call the school," I said and called them.

"Hello?" a lady said.

"Hello, I would like to enroll Bella Reese in high school," I said giving them my best grown up sounding voice.

"Okay, ma'am just drop her off Monday we'll take care of the rest," she said and hung up.

Tony:

"What's been troubling you,man, and don't say nothing I know when your down," Rowdy said and I looked at him.

"It's just yesterday a girl appeared in some strange light and claimed it was a experiment gone wrong," I said.

"Do you think she was lying," Rowdy asked.

"Yeah,maybe," I said and started working on my armor.

"Do you think she's a threat?" he asked.

"Nah,just a girl with a attitude," I said.

"Who know's,maybe you'll have to take her down if she ends up on the news as some alien or something," Rowdy said.

"Maybe,but I doubt it," I said.

"Well,I got to go," he said and left me alone working on my armor.

To be continued

Revenge:Hiya people...

Alpha:Hey, I'm back. I finally got my pan back from Scott Mccall.

Revenge:How did wolf boy get it.

Alpha:You see,I was just getting back from hitting someone when I forgot I left my pan in a store. So I went back to get it and once I got to walmart the guy said he thought it fell off the shelf and sold to a kid named Scott Mccall.

Revenge:How did you get him to tell you that.

Alpha:Threatened to get the hulk in there.

Revenge:Of course you did,ow!

Alpha:After that I went to his house where I saw he was using my frying pan to cook bacon so I waited until he was alone and done then whacked him with it. Then I yelled 'MY FRYING PAN IS NOT FOR COOKING IT'S FOR HITTING THINGS AND HOW DARE YOU TAKE SOMEBODY'S PAN WITHOUT ASKING!' and left.


End file.
